A typical spindle or steering knuckle is a component of the front suspension of a vehicle, which attaches the wheel and brake assemblies to the vehicle, and allows the wheels to travel vertically, turn, and rotate. Mounted on the steering knuckle are brake assemblies and hub assemblies on which the wheels of the vehicle are mounted.
Braking generates heat which increases wear and may cause premature failure of the brake assemblies. Bearings within the hub assemblies are also prone to premature failure when overheating occurs. This problem is compounded when vehicles must operate in harsh conditions such as descending steep grades or operating in high temperature environments. Trucks are often at greatest risk to brake and wheel bearing overheating as they are required to slow or stop heavier loads.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing.